Hanabi's Killing Spree
by Lil' Washuu
Summary: Hanabi pissed! She's better than half the people on Naruto! So how come she's got so little show time! So she's come up with a plan. Rated M for language. R&R please!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or that car I drive, or the food I eat, or my school, or …**

**Summary: Hanabi had always been the perfect daughter, better than her sister in many ways, and even the possible heiress if her sister fails…so how come she's barely in the manga and the anime! It's time for this Hyuuga to kick some ass! **

**Warning: Rated for Hanabi-kicking-butt-action and cursing.**

**AN: I was bored out of my freaking mind. But either way, please read and review!**

**Hanabi's Killing Spree**

_I was fucking pissed off. You know, I just discovered something between my classes at the Academy full of weak ninja wanna-bes (excluding yours truly, moi, of course), beating the crap out of my weak ass older sister, staring down at those son of a bitches branch shit Hyuugas, and being the BIGGEST BITCH on Hyuuga grounds…I barely had any show time in the manga or the anime!_

_So of course I'm pissed off. Here I was, able to beat up any of my fucking ninja wanna-be classmates and I ain't even fucking acknowledgeable for Kishimoto! Who the fuck does the creator of this show think he is! _

_So being the little genius, and don't forget, Hyuuga bitch that I am, not that I give a fuck about being a bitch just because I am a bitch don't mean I'm a fucking preggo pussy dog. Hell no, it's because I am the numero uno koinochii in fucking 'Naruto', speaking of which, who the fuck is this fucking Naruto anyways but going on, with the looks, the style, the beauty, maybe not all the assets but who fucking cares, there are fucking old ass mother fuckers out there that digs the Lolita shit and I am definitely the numero uno in that class too, not to mention I got grace and speed and what I fucking lack in height I make up in power and intelligence as well as the ass, mother fuckers! _

_But getting back on track, being the little genius and Hyuuga bitch that I am, I came up with a little kick ass, mind blowing, carcass fucking, great ass idea. And that was to eliminate the enemies so I could have MY time everytime bee-otch! Whoo! What a plan I have and to start, who should I eliminate first but those weakass mo-hoes at the Academy! Ha! _

_This is the fucking shit, dawg! So this is what I am going to do. First off, kill the fucking teachers that don't fucking teach shit…no wait, what if someone decides to escape? Hell yeah! That's a good as plan Hanabi-sama! I just fucking blow up the place. Ha! But wait, I don't wanna alert the mo-hoes outside the Academy. Heh…I know what to do now…Mwahahahaha! No one can stop me now! Shit and the only person they can blame is the uncle fucking selves! Hahahahaha! But I should get to fucking working this shit out befo I go to…hehe…school._

**At the academy…**

_Okay, so I locked up all the fucking doors in this junky ass place and sealed the windows and left only one exit, for moi, and who knows where the exit is? Me! Haahaahhaa! Ain't I the genius. I told the teacher that I had to go potty with my great and excellent acting skills and, of course, I escaped to lock up all the doors and seal the windows but you already know all of that so…now for the cleanup job…of killing every fucking shit face fucking hoe in this shit ass place. _

**Seven minutes later…**

_Oh god that was fucking sick! Did you guys fucking see that shit! That was the ultimate in fucking disgracefull. I mean the mother fucker was sticking his shit in the wrong hole in the wrong fucking gender! God! I mean who the fuck do these mother fuckers think they are doing this in the fucking Janitor's Closet! Ugh! _

_I'll tell you guys the whole fucking story. So here I was on a fun ass shit fucking thrill of a ride killing spree. I killed like my whole freaking class first of course. Couldn't let them be of any hindrance to me since they know me best. I killed Naga-sensei first of course. And you can't fucking imagine how she looked so fucking shocked! Ha. She was all like:_

"_Oh! Hanabi! That was..ugh!...ga..gaga…thump!" Mwahaha. Ain't that fucking hilarious! Her blood was like bubbling up her throat and her eyes practically popped out. Tch! What a bitch. I'd thought she would put more fight into fighting. But now there were screams coming from the girls and most of them were trying to escape. Good thing I sealed the doors and the window and put a soundproof ninjutsu up, huh? _

_Anyways, god the only one who actually put up a fight was my "friend" Mo-Mo and I can tell you that she was the prodigy in her family. She actually got the door to open right before I pulled her spine out. After that, easy breezy and off I was to the next classroom and started, you know, killing everyone. I can tell you now how hard it was to keep sane with the "kids" screaming and crying when I killed their teacher. Usually I'd just go snapping off their heads or cracking their skull and even fucking ripped their hearts out and what do they do, they look at me in fucking shock and just fall dead. Who the fuck passed these mother fuckers in the genin exams any ways? _

_Ugh! So I was like smashing brains, bashing heads, decorating entrails (not that I had the time to decorate, I'm on schedule here people!) and of course playing dolls with the girls (after they're dead of course). It was fun! I practically killed the whole school and the only place left was the janitor, who I just killed a second ago. He was dirty so I didn't really want to dirty my hands with him so I just sent a broken ended broom through his head. And this is when it happened._

_I thought I was done with the whole fucking Academy and was about to leave when I heard some muffling in the Janitor's closet and I was like. What the fuck, you know because I was pretty sure I killed all the students. So I opened it and who the fuck did I see but Konohamaru's teacher, what was his name? Enin, Ika…Don't care, he's dead in my book anyways so yeah, going on, there was Konohamaru's teacher getting ass fucked by a nutty looking silver haired dude, and I was like, "Dude!" you know. It was just so fucking weird to actually see two guys getting it on and in the ass. I was ready to fucking throw up. This is what's fucking wrong with this fucking show. It's guy love (please note that this is Hanabi speaking and not the authoress, the authoress loves yaoi and everything in between!) that is just so fucking WRONG! _

_And you know what the funny thing is? They were so fucking busy fucking that they didn't even know the whole school was dead and or dying (I didn't stay long to make sure), and they still didn't fucking notice that I was standing there! And you know how much I hate being ignored so I fucking cooked their asses with that Uchiha's little fire ball attack and left. I looked at my watch and wiped away the blood and a piece of brain of it and checked the time. 8:13 a.m. School started 8:00 a.m. and my plan began at 8:05. 8 minutes. That was how long of my time these fucking shit asses took from my life. They should pay for taking my time. But once I thought about it, I figured hey! What can I do about it, at least it was fun. _

_I glared at the bodies and erased my mind of what I saw in the Janitor's closet. Fucking ass holes. I figured I still had a whole 30 minutes before anyone knows what's going on so…I went into the gym to take a quick little shower. Next stop: Hyuuga Mansion. Today is so going to be fucking fun!_

**Ending comments: I did say I was going to write a fic for every Naruto character, never did say I was going to do it nicely though. Anyways, if you guys want some more, you know what to do! Just push the button and send in a review.**


End file.
